Conventional light fixtures typically utilize an articulation arm assembly which is pivotable about the X axis and the Y axis, or the pan and tilt axes. These articulation arms are most often constructed approximating a U-shape with one pivot point being centrally located in the base of the U, thereby providing the pan pivot, with two additional pivot points located at the top of the U thereby providing the tilt pivot. A driving mechanism, such as a motor, is located in proximity to each of the pivot points. Utilizing a belt or gear, each motor is connected to the arm so as to be able to rotate the arm about its pan and tilt axes. Typically this range of motion is limited to 400 degrees of pan movement and 270 degrees of tilt movement, such restrictions being imposed due to the need to provide wiring through the arm to the light source and control means within the light fixture.
Conventional articulating arms are typically constructed from several metal components, most often formed of sheet metal. This approach results in the use of numerous individual components affixed together by a large number of fasteners. The structure of the conventional arms is most often tubular in nature in order to obtain the necessary strength from flat or formed sheet metal components. Such a structure is overly complex, requires numerous parts and fasteners and is prone to bending particularly in applications such as concert lighting where the fixtures are frequently handled and transported.
Examples of conventional lighting fixtures with articulating arms include U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,056 to Dolan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,365 to Hunt et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,560 to Gosswiller et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,164 to Maddox et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,672 to Hunt et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,254 to Maddox et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,444 to Bornhorst et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,442 to Richardson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,985 to Kreutzer, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,486 to Tovi; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 413,995 to Lee et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 359,572 to Bornhorst et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,413 to Kusmer et al., the subject matter of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference.